The overall purpose of this research is to conduct a series of empirical studies on the social correlates and determinants of alcohol use in humans. Based on a theoretical framework derived from social learning theory, the primary emphasis in this research is on the investigation of social factors associated with the use of alcohol in a young adult population. Two main types of experiments are being conducted: (a) Studies to determine the effects of manipulated social factors on the self-administration of alcohol, with an emphasis on the influence of peer models (and "peer pressure"); (b) Studies to determine the effects of alcohol (with appropriate controls for expectancy effects) on social behaviors (e.g., social aggression). The results of these investigations have important implications for both the prevention and treatment of problem drinking or alcoholism. By isolating factors associated with both moderate and excessive use of alcohol, educational and prevention programs for alcohol abuse will be benefited.